Ash: Time Guardian
by Lady Nature
Summary: Ash is sent to the past by the Unknown, where he meets Sir Aaron, I rarely see sir Aaron and Ash hook up in stories so I wrote one, theirs a challenge in here too for writers also this is yaoi so yeah read the challenge on the first chapter if you wish to take it, your story doesn't have to be yaoi.
1. Ch 1 Unknown and Entei

I don't think I've ever read a story that had the 3rd pokémon movie, so I decided to start it.

My challege to writers.

Write a story for the 3rd movie! The Unknown! Entei! I LOVE Entei! he is so under used! I don't even think their is a story for Entei with Ash! (In any sense of the phrase)

Use Entei in a story with Ash!

That's my challege!

My story is going to be yaoi, your's does not!

This chapter doesn't have a _fun_ scene

Pokemon 3 The Movie: Spell of the Unown

During Pokemon 3 The Movie: Spell of the Unown!

A sudden blast by Entei and the Unown sends Ash and Entei along with Ashes pokémon and Meowth to the time of Sir Aaron, Pikachu is left behind in his original time.

This is a yaoi! Don't like? Don't read! sorry but I don't think there will be any _fun_ scenes, if you catch my drift... but i'll try my best to write a few.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon if i did this story would have happened during the series... and misty would be dead.

Betaed by: Kitsunenari-chan

Ch. 1 Unknown and Entei

Ash was being shook lightly, he twitched when a shadow went over him; he wanted to sit up but he just felt so weak, like all his energy was taken from him which was weird because he was usually full of energy.

"Are you awake?" an unfamiliar voice says.

_"Master his Aura is low, at the moment he wouldn't be able respond let alone move"_ Another voice says.

"I guess your right Lucario, but what do you think about these other guys, the Charizard, Meowth, and well I've never seen this creature before?" the first voice asked, the 'master'.

_"Their not as weak as the human, I must say master they must trust this human to lay near him and sleep, especially the Charizard, they are vicious and normally they don't trust easily"_ 'Lucario's' voice said.

'What are they talking about? Charizard is not vicious maybe he was a little lazy but that was before the Orange Islands and the Charicific Valley' Ash thought and twitched as he tries to move, the voices continue to talk about Charizard and Meowth, along with some mystery Pokémon.

After the voices decide to wait with him for the day, for him to move Ash slips off to sleep again.

The next morning Ash wakes up again, and this time he was able to move better and found Charizard standing over him growling at something.

"C-charizard? What's wrong?" Ash says lowly still a little weak and tired.

Charizard looks down to him and grunts, calming down knowing that his trainer was fine.

"Twerp! It's good you're awake, we are in trouble!" Meowth says coming into view with a scared look that gets Ash more alert.

"Meowth! Your okay!" Ash says sitting up, but then he slouched feeling his energy disappearing.

"Excuse me" the 'master's' voice said which had Charizard's head snapping up and growling at the voice his wings extended and his claws out front ready to fight.

"Charizard calm down, buddy" Ash says patting his Pokémon's leg, Charizard growls loudly then calms down at his trainers request.

_"I've never seen a Charizard so protective of a human, let alone listen to one" _Lucario said, Ash looked over to where the voices come from.

Ash blinks at them, the man standing there had black hair and was dressed in a blue tunic with a long sleeve white cream shirt and pants, a blue triangle hat that spikes up in the back with a yellow mark of some kind, and blue boots and gloves with a yellow pattern, he was holding a staff with a blue squarish round gem, surrounded buy a metal hoop and metal pieces hanging down.

The Pokémon was like a Jackal mostly blue but had a black mask and a cream yellow chest and stomach with a spike coming out of his chest.

"Like I said twerp we are in trouble" Meowth said keeping close.

"How are we in trouble Meowth?" Ash said looking around until he spots Entei, then he pauses.

"I see you noticed him, that's why we're in trouble" Meowth says a little wary.

"Entei? What's going on, where's Molly, Mom, and Pikachu." Ash asks, feeling worried for his friends and mother.

_"Their are things we need to talk about Ash." _Entei says and walks over; he lays down close by and beckons the two strangers to sit too.

_"How about an introduction, so we don't have to call you human all the time, I'm Lucario and this is my Master Sir Aaron." _Lucario introduced.

"Oh right, my name is Ash Ketchum, and this is my old buddy Charizard, and this is Meowth, it's nice to meet you." Ash introduced Charizard roared at his name, while Meowth waved.

"Well it's nice to meet you as well Ash" Sir Aaron said looking over the teen's odd cloths.

_"Ash," _Entei said getting everyone's attention _"I will tell you where we are now, is rather complicated but we are in the past, very far into the past, the Unknown have sent us here" _Entei says sounding tired.

"What do you mean Entei?" Ash asks weakly getting tired again, "I thought only Celebi could travel time" he says feeling warm yet at the same time cold.

"Excuse me Entei but I don't think he's feeling so well" Sir Aaron says looking concerned.

Everyone looks to the young trainer, Charizard nudges him with his mouth gently in concern and Ash falls over, his face red.

_"Twerp!" Char!" _Charizard and Meowth roar and yelled in concern.

_"This is the reason why I wanted to talk, Ash will be weak for a while, humans weren't meant to travel so far through time, Ash is only alive because he is strong and has the blessing of Celebi, but he will be sick for now." _Entei informs.

"Why didn't you say so before we could have got him to a warm place, instead of out here in the cold!" Meowth says in alarm.

"That's right, we need to move him to some place warmer, lets move him to the palace I'm sure my queen wouldn't mind him staying there until you all can find your way home" Sir Aaron adds as he stands up.

_"Yes we should move back to the palace I'm sure my queen is worried that we took off like that"_ Lucario says standing as well.

Sir Aaron helped Ash onto Charizards back after he made it known that he was going to fly with his trainer and no one is going to try to deny him, if they tried Charizard would FlameThrower them like he did Sir Aaron when he saw him close to Ash, though he dodged it.

"Sir Aaron could you explain what going on? A kind voice asked from the door of the room, as Sir Aaron placed Ash on the bed and covered him up.

Charizard stood close by with Entei and a nervous Meowth, "Yes my queen, I would like to apologize for leaving before giving a reason" Aaron kneeled with his arm across his chest to his queen.

"You are forgiven Sir Aaron I find it no fault of your own, now could you explain this child, he looks ill." The kind queen said with concern in her voice.

"Yes my Queen, as far as I've gathered, though you may think impossible, this young man is from the future, he was unconscious when we found him, he was also very weak at the time, his companions were also unconscious until this morning when this Charizard perceived me a threat to the young man and blew flames at me and stood by the boy's, Ash, side until he awoke, Ash calmed him down and Entei told us what happened to them." Sir Aaron reported.

"The future? And he has told you this?" she asked rather skeptical.

"No my lady, it was the Entei, Ash seemed confused as well, when he awoke before catching a fever" Aaron said.

"And where is Lucario at, Sir Aaron?"

_"I am here my queen I was fetching cool water and a cloth for our sick guest."_ Lucario said walking into the room carrying a large bowl.

After getting more information from Entei, and seeing as the young man was truly sick and stuck in their time at the moment the queen told them that he would stay until he was able to return to his time.

Sir Aaron and Lucario took care of Ash until his fever finally broke a week later, under the watchful eyes of Ash's Charizard of course.

"Sorry to bother you Aaron" Ash said weakly taking sips of the soup the chef at the castle was kind enough to prepare for him.

"It's no problem Ash, I am happy to help" Sir Aaron said sitting by his bedside, having ate with him once again. Lucario was having Breakfast with all of Ash's Pokémon.

Chikorita being the first to finish quickly, joined her trainer on the bed looking for attention, and was quickly joined by his other Pokémon much to Chikorita's irritation.

Ash puts his soup down onto his lap and pats his irritated Chikorita on the head, taking care to stroke the leaf on her head, just the way she likes, the reaction was immediate, she calmed down and was practically purring, Ash continued for a while before he went back to his soup, getting a pout from the little grass type.

Ash finished his food a while later, happy he was able to feed himself instead of having Aaron help him.

Ash hands Sir Aaron his bowl feeling with a little more of energy than before, but resists the urge to get up, having not made it past his overprotective Charizard and Entei.

Bulbasaur and Chikorita helped him gather things he needed to keep himself entertained like the books Brock asked him to keep in his bag (which was a lot of books) there were books on breeding, cooking, Brocks own recipes for both humans and Pokémon, and modern healing and first aid, some random medical books for humans and Pokémon, an old plant/herbs book, and some books Misty forced him to carry and of course all his empty pokeballs, he had a lot of different ones he had collected from Kurt and pokémarts or just found.

Ash often could be seen reading one of Brocks books, if he had enough energy that day, if not he was asleep, his Pokémon switched in between sitting with and helping their trainer, and training themselves after getting instructions from Ash, which sometimes integrated Sir Aaron and Lucario.

Ash was reading a book from his bag when Chikorita came running into his room, "Chikaaaa-Riii" "Chikaaaaa" Chikorita cry's and hops onto her trainer's bed and tugs on his sleeve.

"Chikorita! What's going on?" but Chikorita continues to tug and cry "Okay I'll come is anyone injured?" Chikorita nods and uses Vine Whip to get his bag and his P-first-aid kit. (Pokémon first-aid kit).

Ash tosses the blanket off and stands up; he takes his bag with a thanks and slowly walks out of his room following Chikorita out into the garden where at the far end corner he sees a mass of fur and his Pokémon, standing around it.

Ash walks over to them to see the mass of fur is a muddy Arcanine that is heavily injured, "Oh no" Ash kneels by the injured Pokémon and starts to examine it "We need to clean him up before I can treat him" Ash looks around and sees an abandoned old fountain not far away.

"Okay Totodile we need water so use water gun to fill up that old fountain Cyndaquil, go heat up the water, we need the water to be hot, so use FlameThrower" Ash says and Totodile and Cyndaquil shoot off and starts to fill up and heat the water in the fountain. "Charizard we need to get him over there, Bulbasaur, Chikorita I need herbs, Pecha and Oran berries" Ash pulls out his book and searches through it before showing two pictures to his two grass types "this one and this plant is what I need, please find them quickly, Noctowl go look around, Arcanine can't be the only one hurt, report back soon, if their in the shape Arcanine is then they couldn't have gotten far, lets get moving" Ash watch's as his Pokémon moves to help, Charizard uses Strength and picks up the big dog and carries him to the heating fountain.

A while later everyone returns Chikorita and Bulbasaur carrying tons of herbs with 4 Oddish and a Parasect following behind with more, Ash sets Charizard to help Cyndaquil, while Ash smashes and cuts up the special herbs that allow fire types to be in water, spreads then into the water, Noctowl recruited 3 Poliwags, and 2 Poliwhirls, and an odd Sneasel.

The Sneasel helps cut up the herbs while the Poliwags and Poliwhirls help fill the fountain, which was quickly being filled and heated while the Parasect uses Aromatherapy to help Arcanine.

"Noctowl can you go get something to help scrub this mud out and some large towels would be good too." Noctowl hoots and flies away to get the requested items.

Ash tests the water, it's steaming and the herbs had time to set, Ash nods and turns to his Charizard "Okay Charizard it should be fine now lets put him in slowly" Ash and the other Pokémon back away and Charizard steps forward, picks up the big dog and slowly lowers him into the treated water. Ash rolls up his pajama pants and steps into the heated fountain, "Charizard make sure his head is above the water, maybe prop it onto edge" said Ash as he moves forward and starts to scrubs Arcanine with his hands pulling off the harden and thick patches of mud and tosses them a little away from the fountain. Ash Soaks the fire large fire type Pokémon and cleans his many wounds until his fur shines.

"Ash!" a frantic voice calls, Ash looks up to see Sir Aaron and Lucario, running with his Noctowl flying toward him with the large towels he had asked for, and when he saw how large the towels were, and he meant large, both towels could cover Arcanine entirely.

Ash sweat dropped, when they stopped next to the fountain, "Noctowl I think those are too big but good job and thanks," Ash turn to Sir Aaron "As for the scrubbers, Good job they'll do" Ash walks up to Aaron "Alright I need help treating Arcanine so boots and gloves off, there are still some patches of mud." Ash looks over to the Pokémon "Okay while Aaron and I finish cleaning Arcanine up, spread one of the towel out so that we have a clean area to dry him off." They all nod and starts to spread out a large towel next to the fountain "Sneasel please cut up the rest of the herbs, Charizard get ready to help move Arcanine" they nod and start working.

Soon thanks to Sir Aaron, Arcanine was completely clean, so Charizard came and moved Arcanine to the towel.

Ash and Aaron use the second towel to rub the giant dog dry, Ash lets Aaron to continue drying the firedog while he moves to Sneasel, who moves away from the cut up herbs, he takes out Brocks tools from his bag and start grinding the healing herbs into a paste. Ash quickly makes the salve just in time for the big dog to wake up, he looked just as weak as he felt, giving a little whine of pain and discomfort.

"Don't worry Arcanine you'll be feeling better soon" Ash smiles gently, looking into the injured Pokémon's eyes trying to reassure him.

"Arrr" the Pokémon lays back down to relax, Ash smiles and starts to apply the salve, "Parasect can you use Aromatherapy please it could help him get his energy back quicker", Parasect nodded and released the nice, healing aroma, and he felt Arcanine relax further.

Ash smiled, as he finished applying the salve to the large scars over the firedogs right eye, he knew the scars over the large dogs eye would stay. Ash sighed having finally finished and felt extremely tired he leaned back on the sleeping firedogs uninjured side and fell asleep.

-Nature-sama


	2. Ch 2 Outings, Discovery, and Mew

Ch. 2 Outings, Discovery, and Mew

It has been a month since I helped the Arcanine, Entei explained further that they would be able to go home at one point, but not right then.

Ash didn't like it but he didn't have a choice, after a while Ash was better, so he decided to start training his pok'emon, this surprized Aaron and Lucario.

They had stopped and watch Ash set his pok'emon to do strange things, He and his pok'emon ran together except his Noctowl he flew after the others, Lucario thought it was strange for the Charizard to run when he could fly, like the Noctowl.

On the 5th day of catching the young teen training his pok'emon he decided to join the raven, Ash was more than happy to include him and Lucario.

Aaron was surprized at how phsical the raven was, he joined his pok'emon in almost every excersise, the raven was teaching his pok'emon attacks, Lucario joined in on this and requested to be taught something as well, this lead them into learning about the red box Ash called a Pok'edex, or 'Dexter'.

'Dexter' was able to tell what Lucario had already learned attack wise, and a small summery of Lucarios in gerneral.

After some time Ash started to teach Lucario something called Shadow Ball, and left Aaron to fiddle with his pok'edex after showing the older raven how to use it.

After getting Lucario to a point where all he had to do was practice, Ash turned back to Aaron, to see him holding his pok'edex, with a look of wonder and excitment on his face.

Ash knew Aaron was enjoying Dexter at that point, so he let the older teen play with it for a while.

A while later Aaron walked up to Ash excitedly talking about the pok'emon he scaned.

Ash was laughing by the end of the excited ravens ranting, which left the older teen confused, but after thinking about it he was blushing in embrassment.

Ash took his pok'edex back and put in away in his pocket, then went to help his pok'emon, Lucario, and to ask Meowth what he was doing spying on him.

After some talking, Meowth joined Ash in his training, Ash had the cat doing physical exercises and joined the cat after he advised his pok'emon once again.

The Meowth didn't do as well as the others, after some rest Ash had scaned the cat, with Aaron looking over his shoulder excited to know more, Meowth only knew Scratch and Fury Swipes.

Ash blinked at Meowth as the cat blush and rubbed the back of his head, Ash shook his head and looked through the attacks he could learn, then started Meowth on learning Iron Tail, Ash used some string and tied a fist sized rock onto the cats tail and instructed him to strenghten his tail.

Ash sat with the cat for an hour, helping him learn and talked to the cat, 'to help with his speech' Ash had explained when Meowth asked, when the cat started to complain Ash further explained that 'Any pok'emon under his tutaledge would be trained in all forms, if his pok'emon learned to talk, he would help perfect the pok'emons speech, just like he was doing with Meowth' The cat didn't complain after that and continued to practice his speech and strenghting his tail.

After a week, the Arcanine joined them, learning from his savior, Meowth started to practice his new Iron Tail and joined Ash and his pok'emon on their morning run to the woods where they trained.

While Ash taught the pok'emon different attacks, Aaron was learning about the younger raven, Ash was smart but it didn't jump out at you, unless you've seen the smarts at work.

Aaron had watch Ash 'battle' Arcanine a fire type, with his Chikarita a grass type, the fire should have won, but with Ashes tactics Chikarita won, beating the fire type, Aaron was intreged by the tactics, and asked Ash if he could 'battle' Lucario, who was also interested by the battle.

Ash excepted and won with his Charizard, who was itching to battle Lucario since the Aura pok'emon started joining the group.

It wasn't an easy win but it was definative, Charizard won by alot, Lucario was tired out after all the attacks.

Lucario started to join in every training session Ash had, he even followed Ashs comands in a fight against Charizard, the fire type still won having been with his trainer since it was a Charmander, he knew Ashs fighting style inside and out, but it was a close tie, Lucario fell first though so he cosidered it a loss.

After another month Aaron started to teach Ash about Aura, After the teen had seen them practicing with it.

Ash was a fast learner, the younger raven, had gotten the first few lessons down in a week and a half and now Ash was learning Aura sight.

Ash enjoyed the Aura sight, he used it to locate injured pok'emon, and find the pok'emon that helped Arcanine, Sneasel was easy, the little Ice/Dark type had been stalking them for some time according to Meowths translation.

Parasect and the Oddish were found in the unkept garden, Ash lead them back to the fountain, where the five Pollys where waiting, with Noctowl standing on the rim of the old fountain.

Ash smiled at his bird pok'emon in thanks, then talked to the 11 pok'emon then looked at the unkept garden and frowned, the garden was over grown and looks like it hasn't been looked after for a while.

Ash looked at the pok'emon and smiled after a while, he had an idea, the next few days saw Ash and the 11 pok'emon working in the garden, after of course getting the Queens permission, Ash put his pok'emon training on hold to help clean up the garden, the grass, and bug types, along with Sneasel and Meowth cut the grass and weeds, the fire types, Ash and Noctowl moved them to the old Fountain and Cyndaquil burned them with flamethrower, the old fountain made sure the fire wouldn't go anywhere.

After 2 weeks the garden was beutiful again, they rearranged everything so that they could fit another large fountain for the water types, and fixed up the old fountain, and planted the special herbs in wide clay pots that stood off to the side of the fountain, so that the fire types could enjoy a bath when they wanted and not have to worry about being weakend, Arcanine and Cyndaquil were the first to try it, Charizard was the last, but he started to like it too.

Ash planted flowers, herbs, and some berry tree saplings, Ash knew they grew quickly with the right care, Ash instructed the Pollys on how much water the plants need to stay healthy and told them about over watering and how it could harm the plants, Ash taught the 4 Oddish and the Parasect how to keep the plants viberant and happy.

Lady Rin enjoyed the garden and was surprized that the pok'emon were working to keep it beutiful, Sneasel cut away stray leaves and vines that grew passed a certain point and looked after the saplings.

After the daily care the 11 pok'emon gave to the garden, they joined Ashs group for training, but they just wanted to get stronger so they could evolve a be able to work on the garden better, which lead Ash to telling the Oddish about Bellossom and the Pollies about Politoad, they all wanted to be something different, which suited Ash fine but...

But now he needed evolution stones, Ash had to explain what they were to Aaron who was amazed at learning about it, he didn't know that some of the pok'emon 'evolved' only by a stone, like Arcanine.

After learning he was in the Kanto region from Entei, Ash thought about his travels and were he would most likely find some stones, after a week of thinking, Ash remembered Mt. Stone, where evolutionary stones could be found easily, then he search for mountains in the region and plotted his travel.

Ash had got permission to leave for awhile to search as long as he brought some of the stones back with him, and took Aaron and Lucario with him.

Ash had no problem with that, Arcanine gave Ash a ride on his back to get them their faster while Ash had Charizard and Noctowl flying above for training, Aaron had been offered Entei in the begining but was rejected by Entei saying that he was protecting Ash not Aaron and Charizard refused not liking the guardian in the first place, Aaron did have a way of going, it was a Pidgeot, Ash told Aaron about his own Pidgeot and after some questions he told him about all his pok'emon and the funny story behind his 30 Tauros, Lucario ran beside them, not wanting to give Charizard anymore of a headstart than he already has.

Ash and his group came back to the castle loaded down with Stones and different things that had intreged Aaron, which happened to be pok'emon fossils and various gem stones, they had found during their search for the stones, Ash kept one of each kind of fossil they found and many of the gem stones, there where quite alot of them.

Ash thought he had a nack for finding the fossils, he shivered when he remembered Aerodactyl, Ash stashed the fossils away in his bag after covering them in thick cloth to keep them safe, and from breaking.

Ash kept the stones away from the excited group of pok'emon and explained that they had to get stronger first and evolve into Gloom, they put their all into the training after that.

After the trip started to search around the kingdom with Aaron not far away, Ash canceled Training for awhile so they could explore the Kingdom, Ash was curious about the Tree of Beginning, Queen Rin directed him to the liberary, Ash looked through all the books and scrolls, about anything he was curious about, Ash asked Aaron about the time flowers when he found a scroll on them, Aaron lead him to a time flower and he watched what was recorded, it amazed him.

Ash started to learn more about healing, after the 5th insident were a simple injury was treated with recklessness, Ash was lucky that Brock stored books in his pack, Aaron decided to learn some of the techniques to so he could help if needed Ash put all the books on his bed and seperated them, Mistys books were shoved to the side while Ash and Aaron flipped through the medical books.

A while later Aaron lowers the book he was reading and glanced at the studying raven, he was leaning back on the headboard with pillows behind him, Ash was holding his book with one hand and petting his resting Chikarita while his pok'emon stretch out around the large room somewhere, Arcanine, Lucario, and Charizard were talking lowly so they didn't disturb them, while Bulbasaur, Cyindaquil, and Totodile were laying around on the bed close to Ash, Noctowl was sitting in a nest in a stand, it stood tall so that it could get away from the other pok'emon if it wanted to, but also look over them if it wanted too, Ash and Noctowl made it together just for the bird.

Entei was laying beside the bed asleep, Meowth, went for a nap on a big pillow in the corner, under Noctowls nest.

Aaron let his eyes look over everyone then he spotted the books Ash shoved away to the side and shrugged, he put his book down and picked up one of mistys books.

He flipped it to a random page near the middle and froze, on the page was a black and white picture, their were to men, they were have intercourse... Aaron felt his nose bleed a bit, but he covered it, before anyone notice, the older raven peeked at the younger, then looked back at the book...

"Ash?" "Yeah?" "Is this your book?" Ash looked over after marking his place, he looked at the cover, then shook his head "They're Mitsys, she forced me to carry her books, and raided my bag whenever she felt like she wanted to read them, why is there something in them?"

Aaron calmed himself then shook his head slowly, "no just pictures of cloths, and some weird things I don't get, do you mind if I look through them, im interested in the style of cloths, yours were different than mine, until you had to start wearing our times cloths" Aaron saw Ash nod his consent and went back to his reading.

Aaron was reading too, just the book, he went to the begining to the book and went page by page reading what was going on in the story, he reread some pages that he liked, like the intercourse scene, he didn't know it was possible to do that with other males, he's never even heard about it before...

Aaron read the other books and saw near the same but in different... positions... Aaron felt something and suddenly he needed to leave for his room, he checked the time and quickly told Ash he was going to bed for the night, he secretly took the books with him to read alone.

Aaron bid goodnight to his student and walked into his room, he set the books down and lit a candle so he could continue reading...

The next morning Aaron was blushing with a dazed look on his face, his reading the books made his dreams turn interesting...

He went to study with Ash on healing again but could hardly focus on the books, after lunch, Ash took everyone out to a grassy hill to relax, apparently he noticed I wasn't getting much done.

Ash stretched out on the hill side under a tree to look out to the sea of trees and blue sky, all the pok'emon do the same stretching out around Ash with Arcanine and Entei out above and below the young raven, Chikarita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Bulbasaur, and Meowth were the closest, with the 11 garden pok'emon near them, Charizard and Lucario sat against the tree relaxing, while Noctowl rested in the tree, watching over everyone.

Ash noticed my hesitance and waved his hand for me to join, I did after a minute, Ash relaxed, and hummed a lullaby, all the pok'emon were asleep when he was done, Aaron had rarely saw Lucario so relaxed.

Aaron smiled and looked at the clouds drifting by then the trees he could see the Tree of Beginnings off in the distance, now he knew where Ash and his pok'emon went off to on occasion.

Aaron fell asleep with the wind dancing around the group, he was so relaxed he didn't want to get up.

Aaron woke up an hour later, everyone was still taking a nap, and the sun was far into the sky, Aaron decided to take a walk around the area for a little bit.

He started to walk back, having decided to wake the other boy up so they can make their way back to the castle for dinner.

When he arrived he was surprized, their was and extra pok'emon with Ash, it had a long tail that was rapped around Ashs waist, it was pressed right against Ashes side, and it was pink... It was the lengendary pok'emon Mew...

Aaron ended up staring and the pink kitten for a good while before he was able to shake himself of his shock, he tiptoed around the sleeping pok'emon to Ashs side, he bent down to the napping raven and shook him lightly.

Ash woke up and looked at the Aura guardian then rubbed his eyes, "Aaron what is it?" Ash asked then blinked when Aaron pointed to his side, Ash had known something was there by just figured it was one of the pok'emon.

Ash looked, well it was a pok'emon, Ashs memories clicked and he blinked, _'Mew?'_ Ash shruged after a moment and laid back down relaxing.

Aaron was gapping at him so he explained "I've met a Mew before, so im not as shocked as you" Ash yawn and looked to his Charizard and Noctowl both where peeking at him with one eye.

"Okay you two go get them" Ash handed Noctowl a note "give that to Lady Rin, please, and don't forget anything guys" Ash says and watches as they take off over the hill they were relaxing on and back to the castle.

Aaron was confused, until Ash explained that he had planed to camp out for a week, and had packed everything he'd needed and left it in his room, Charizard and Noctowl were going to go get them.

Ash told the older raven that he could stay if he wanted to, or go back to the castle, when Aaron asked why he wanted to stay out here, Ash answered that he was use to traveling and didn't stay in one place for long if he could help it.

Charizard and Noctowl came back to see their trainer in a pinkish bubble relaxing with the other pok'emon surrounding it and Aaron sitting against the tree with a amused look on his face, Charizard wanted to fire a Flamethrower at him.

Noctowl and he landed and got the story from Cyndaquil, aparently Mew woke up and saw Aaron hovering beside their trainer and decided to put a bubble barrier around them.

Ash was highly unconcered with the bubble, Charizard was sure his trainer was asleep, he went up and poked the bubble.

"Mew~" The pink kitten opens it's blue eyes and looks to the human it was napping with, and tilts its head... "Mew?"

I made Misty a yaoi fan/reader, so Aaron would know about, guy on guy time...

I think this fic is going to be fun so enjoy!

Yeah Mew! I love Mew, I love blue Mew too! It's the Tree of Beginning so Mew has to be there!

I just made it take a nap with Ash and the pok'emon...

-Nature-sama


	3. Ch 3 Two years later

Ch. 3

Two years later

A large orange lizard could be seen flying toward a large castle, attached to the flying lizard was a balloon and a large basket was connected to the balloon, in the basket was a person and bags of herbs, apricots of all colors and different kinds of stones, there was a small shelf, with scrolls and books on different things and some small saplings in clay pots.

A smaller wingless orange lizard sat on a beam above the basket shooting fire into the balloon; a human was in the basket as well looking excitedly over the castle, the human gripped a small green stone that was held around his neck by a thick string.

"Charizard lets land! I bet Ninetails will be happy to be out again, the Charizard roared and slowly descended into the vibrant garden in the castle, the human grabs a staff that was leaning against the side, and opens the side of the basket to step out.

He was greeted by a tall raven teen and a jackal Pokémon "Ash it's good to see you back" The tall teen says with a smile.

Ash nods with a smile and pulls out his pokeballs and releases the Pokémon within them.

A small yellow mouse with triangle ears and pink cheeks, came out of the first and cheered, the second was a small egg looking baby pokémon with spikes on its head and different red and blue shapes on its shell, the third was a beautiful dark silver nine tailed fox with ghostly blue tips, with red eyes, that sparkled when they landed on the smaller raven, the fourth was Meowth who yawned and stretched out from being stuck in the ball, next was Bayleef, and last but not lest was Quilava and Croconaw, Ash looked over the garden and spotted his Ivysaur looking after a little Bulbasaur and Squirtle, the little Charmander quickly rushed to the other starter pokémon to tell his adventure with Charizard, it was a funny story about how Ash got all three starters again.

Charmander was on an island in what is to be the Orange Islands, Bulbasaur was in the forest near where Pallet town is to be, and Squirtle was on Shell island, and it was having some trouble, Ash chuckled as Charmander tackled the other two and started to tumble about playing, until Ivysaur stepped in when Charmander's flame came to close to the flowers.

Ash turns and calls Arcanine to help, Arcanine quickly gets up from his spot next to Ivysaur and trots over were Ash laid the bags out and carries most of them into the castle, he drops some of the bags into his work room and the others into his hospital wing that was given to him after he started to treat people as well as pokémon, Ash saw some fire types running around the castle, and chuckled 'People have adapted to having pokémon running around, fire types to help when it'd cold and the other types help as well' thought Ash, as he walks back to the basket and spots Charizard in the fire type fountain, relaxing and soaking his powerful wings.

His shiny Ninetails was bringing down the balloon and his Bayleef help folding it, Ash chuckled and walked over to a crystal from the Tree of Beginning and pushed some of his Aura into it calling his friend from the tree.

He removed the books and scrolls from the small shelf inside the basket and with his pokémon moved it next to a large shed at the corner of the garden.

Ash waved to the Bellossom, Vileplume, Poliwrath and Politoeds, as he checks on the garden before heading inside to see the queen.

After a fun visit to the queen, Ash retreated to his healing wing and started to make salves and creams to place on his medicine shelf, he liked to keep it stocked, with all kinds of odd medicines, he held a baby Kangaskhan while it's mother and Sneasel help separate and clean the herbs he had brought, after a while Ash was tackled from behind after he put the first few salves into their jars, by a cheek pecking Mew, who seemed to miss him immensely just like his baby Kangaskhan did.

Ash looked around his large healers room, shelves of knickknacks lined the walls, he saw some dolls and miss-shaped clay statues of pokémon, they had been given to him by the children of the village that was under the care of the castle.

Ash smiled as he spotted a beautiful vase that a really talented kid did, when he had treated his mother, and helped her through her complicated labor.

He was out of his element with that one, but luckily all he had to do was use his Aura to turn the baby around and make sure it came out healthy, He thanked Brock and his unusual interest in all kinds of medical books. After the first successful birth he helped with he was called on several more times to help the village women give birth.

Ninetails came into the room and helped sort the herbs, after they were done Ash had Sneasel cut up the ones that needed to be made into a salve. He took the Revival herbs he had been able to find and set aside, and pulled out glass dew drops jars that had a top on it and had added fresh, clean, heated water into the jar the put the swirly herb into the heated water, and put it on the shelf next to the other 3 he had already, he repeated the process with the 5 other Revival herbs and set them down onto the shelf.

After everything was settled in there place Ash was nearly kidnapped by the mother Kangaskhan for inspection, after her mothering was done, she released him out of the room and followed as he made his way out into the garden, it had grown since he started to care for it along with the pokémon, Ash carried two berry and tree saplings in clay pots.

He walked over to Ivysaur and Bayleef, Noctowl, and Sandshrew. They planted the saplings near the other berry trees and put a fence around the two of them so that three mischievous young starter pokémon don't crush the saplings.

Ash saw his Arcanine join Charizard and Quilava in the large fountain and chuckled when Ninetails and his Flareon went to join in. Ash had caught many pokémon, during his stay at the castle. In his first winter in this time, if it wasn't for the snow he wouldn't have even known it was winter, his fire types kept close to him at all times, especially Charizard.

When Ash noticed how cold the castle was for everyone else, he took his pokémon out on a rare clear day and searched out fire types that needed a place to stay, safe to say there were many other types that also needed a place, he showed them to the castle and how much safer and warmer it would be if they stayed there. They agreed, the fire, electric, normal, grass, and water types he found crowded the castle that night, the next day everyone was surprised at the pokémon and how warm it was.

After Ash and the pokémon used the puppy eyes on Lady Rin and the castle keeper, the pokémon were allowed to stay. After they cleaned up, they all needed a bath, of course the water types agreed, but the others like the electric and fire types were hesitant until Arcanine dived into the Large bath and started to swim around, after all of them were clean, Ash took a female Flareon to the queen and told her that Flareon could keep her warm and safe if she allowed it. He didn't know it at the time but he started a tradition for the Royal family to have Eevees and Eevee evolutions, mainly Flareon.

Ash had decided to travel with his pokémon in the ancient time; many things were different, from his present. The Charific Valley only had a few Charizard and the mountain was carved by his Charizard's irritation, at least now he knew why it was shaped as a Charizard.

Ash used his map from his present to visit places that were going to have gyms, he especially liked the Dragons Den, where Ash befriended many Dratini and Dragonair, even the only Dragonite, Charizard loved the battle he had with the Dragonite, they had near tied but Charizard was following his trainers directions so they won.

The battle loving dragons, wanted to be trained by him, sufficed to say he stayed the year in the dragons den with his pokémon training the dragons, Ash and his pokémon learned many things he suspected no one but him would know.

After the dragons learned Ash could use Aura, they started to teach him a different way to use Aura, he found with the right training he could use pokémon attacks, he laughed at his Charizard's face when he used Flamethrower on the flying lizard, Ash was then challenged to a wrestling match, by the baby Dratini, who quickly drug him off to play, while the large lizard was still stunted.

Later Ash was sparing with two fighting types that had started to teach him fighting type moves, and a few fighting styles, Ash ended up catching their three children before he left, on their urging and promised to visit with them when he came to visit the Dragons Den.

When their year was over Ash had an egg placed into his hands by the head Dragonite along with a special item that made him a friend to all dragon types. The dragon types in the Dragons Den band together to make the Dragons Breath crystal, it was green and was warm to the touch, Ash could feel the trust of dragon types put into the crystal, through his Aura.

He told them he would wear it always and take care of the little pokémon that hatched out of the egg with great care, the leader Dragonite nodded his mate Dragonair used her tail to pat the teen and cooed at him, with trust in their eyes. Ash promised to visit again after the egg hatched and left for Cameran Castle.

His pokémon had gotten stronger and since their stay at the Dragons Den and where taught many different things the dragons had mastered. But he noticed he was running out of pokeballs, and panicked for a day or so before he saw an Apricot tree, then he started to fiddle with what he learned from his stay at Kurts then after so many tries he managed to make one, a lure ball, Ash couldn't paint it so he left it as is, Ash captured a Magikarp with his first pokeball he made.

After making sure the Magikarp was healthy and was willing to stay with him, Ash repeated what he had done and made many Apricot pokeballs, now he didn't need to worry about running out and he learned how to make them, he wrote down his technique and stored it in his bag.

Another day of riding Arcanine and Charizard they ended up at the Charizard Valley, again where Ash remembered the balloon and baskets that the caretaker used and then set about making one for his Charizard after getting an okay from him, Pichu, Togepi and Ninetails helped him gather the necessary thing he needed after getting Charizard to tell him what he would need. The balloon would be difficult to make until he remembered the large village he passed and decided to go there and buy the thing he needed.

It was awkward walking around the village with Ninetails walking beside him, he quickly located a seamstress and asked for what he needed, and bought them with the silver he was given, by Aaron or he found himself, Ash placed the cloth and sewing supplies into his pack and walked away, he was ready to leave until some men came running through the village being chased by angry Raticate.

He acted quickly and commanded his Ninetails to herd the Raticate until they calmed down, Ash rounded them up and used a move he was taught by his Bayleef, Aromatherapy, the Raticate calmed down and told him what was wrong, apparently one of the men had taken a newly hatched Rattata, Ash quickly drug the man out in front of everyone and took the baby Rattata from the mans satchel, and gave it to the mother Raticate.

After the Rat pokémon thanked him he turned to the man and the villagers "Take that as a lesson don't take newborns from their parents they tend to be _very_ angry".

He turned and went to the other side of the village looking around for whatever he might need, he stopped when his Ninetails tensed and followed the fox pokémon when he took off into a random direction, he found a small Vulpix by itself, he and his Ninetails stayed with it until they were certain it had no one then Ash took her with him.

He gave her to Lady Rin and soon she wanted to evolve into a young Ninetails, it would protect the castle for _many_ years, it may stay with the queen but it's first loyalty was to the teen who saved it from her loneliness.

Ash stayed at the Valley until the balloon and basket were done and stable, Ninetails helped with the lift of the balloon with his Ember attack Charizard pulled it, Ash let Noctowl fly beside them and enjoyed the flight.

-Nature-sama


End file.
